Palmares (Zumbi)
The Quilombo dos Palmares led by Zumbi is a custom civilization by PorkBean, with contributions from DuskJockey, TPangolin and DarthKyofu. It is part of the Rebellions and Failed States series. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Palmares Palmares was a quilombo, a makeshift society comprised primarily of runaway slaves in the hinterlands of colonial South America. The larger of these communities took the shape of organized kingdoms based on contemporary African styles of governance, and even began their own hereditary monarchies. Palmares was by far the largest and most successful of the quilombos, lasting almost a century from its establishment in 1605 to its eventual defeat in 1694. Estimations of the Palmarista population vary, ranging between 10,000 and 20,000 citizens at its peak. As Palmares was frequently raided by the Portuguese colonial authorities, cultural history has it as the origin point of the Afro-Brazilian martial art known as capoeira. By Portuguese accounts, “it is harder to defeat a quilombo than the Dutch invaders.” Zumbi The first king of the Quilombo dos Palmares, Ganga Zumba, was supposedly the grandson of an unknown king of Kongo. In 1678 Ganga Zumba was poised to accept a peace treaty offered by the Governor of Pernambuco, which would have stipulated that the Palmaristas withdraw their settlements to o Cucaú Valley and submit to Portuguese authority in exchange for legal freedom. Ganga Zumba’s nephew, Zumbi, a proven military commander, refused to accept personal liberty while other Africans remained in colonial servitude. Zumbi led a revolt against his uncle, and by 1687 had usurped him as King. He implemented a much more aggressive policy towards the Portuguese settlers, which provoked more frequent and violent raids. Despite fierce resistance, the quilombo eventually fell in 1694, with Zumbi himself meeting his end a year later. Dawn of Man Hail Zumbi, liberator and king of the Quilombo dos Palmares! The slave trade saw many of your people torn from their homes on the West African coast and shipped to the sugar plantations of colonial Brazil, to be worked in harrowing conditions often until their death. Those that could escape the shackles of enslavement did so, fleeing to the Brazilian hinterlands to form a free society. The quilombos grew into kingdoms with their own unique culture and practices, including capoeira; the engimatic dance of war, with which an unarmed escapee could defend themself from recapture by the raiding bandieras. King Zumbi, who united and led the quilombos in defiance of the Portuguese authorities, your people call your name again! Can you resist subjugation and protect your way of life? Can you cultivate a home for your scattered people? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: So, it is true. There are strangers in the forest. Who are you, and why have you come to Palmares? Introduction: I haven't seen your face before. I am Zumbi, king of the quilombos. Are you here seeking trade? Introduction: I see that contact with you has become inevitable. I am Zumbi, who rules the quilombo of Palmares. Defeat: With that, the quilombos are lost. We must once again seek a home beyond your cruel reach. Defeat: You may pursue us for the rest of time. We will not be bound by your shackles. Unique Attributes Strategy Palmares is a civ with strong potential for a variety of victory types, depending on circumstance and opportunity. Palmares players can move offensively, using their unique improvement to create forward bases in neutral territory, or play defensively and fortify the thick Jungle of their starting zone. The first unique component available to the player is the Capoeirista, a Warrior replacement that can be recruited from the start of the game. The Capoeirista gains double movement in Jungle tiles, and if flanked by more than one enemy is able to ignore their zone of control. This means the Capoeirista is extremely effective at safely scouting out Jungle areas for Palmares to settle, while being too slippery for enemies to box. Use Capoeiristas to outline the perimeter of your early expansion, and to carve out Jungle and Forest in preparation to make use of the Palmarista unique improvement when it unlocks with Guilds. The Mocambo is an improvement similar to the Fort in a number of ways. It may be built in friendly or neutral territory, and provides a 50% defensive bonus to stationed units. Unlike the Fort, however, this bonus will only apply to Palmares units regardless of location. As it can only be built on Jungle or Forest tiles, scout out any of these features which are as-yet-unclaimed as they can become powerful safe havens for your campaigning units. When constructed inside friendly territory, Mocambos provide a useful +1 Culture and +1 Production, making your Jungle tiles extremely diverse in terms of yields. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your feijoada and performing your strange martial dances. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * JFD: Lua support * TopHatPaladin: Lua support * ExplosiveWatermelon: Lua support * ispanets: 3D Improvement Graphics * JTitan: 3D Unit Graphics * DuskJockey: Civ Icon & Alpha * Tpangolin: Civ Icon, Alpha, Leaderscene, Leader Icon * DarthKyofu: Cartograph, Art adjustments * Vanadius: Special thanks Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Brazil Category:Civilizations with Male leaders‏‎ Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:PorkBean